What Do You See?
by xLemonPepperx
Summary: In an attempt to escape from his life at home, Edward begins working at the local fruit store. But Roy, his Boss is noticing changes in his co-worker, so he decides to find out what it is that the younger is hiding from.
1. In Which A Door Is Opened

**What Do You See?**

**XLemonPepperx**

**A Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction. **

**Roy x Edward x Roy**

**Angst/Drama/AU**

**I do not own Full Metal Alchemist- the Anime, Manga or characters. Only the plot and the following writing am I able to hold to my name. **

**Note: This story, the store mentioned in actually my work. I no longer go to school, so I work about 35 a week. During one of my longer days this idea just came to me. Everything written about the store is pratically exactly the same as the one I work in, although there will be some changes, just so it fits in with the plot.**

----------------

**Chapter One:**

**In Which A Door Is Opened**

---------------

"So… The newbie starts today, huh?"

Roy Mustang just glanced up from his desk where he sat placing the daily allowance of money into the register tray. A nod of agreement was the only reply the other man, who was casually leaning against the desk, fixing the collar of the navy blue work T-shirt. It was exactly 8am, and the grocery store didn't open until 8:30am- but Roy, being the Boss and all had to arrive an hour earlier to start the paperwork and make sure everything in the store is ready for the nine hour day. Although Maes Hughes didn't start on this particular morning until opening time, on the odd occasion he'd arrive earlier just to help out his friend, since the store was in fact short staffed.

"He starts at 9, so I suppose we'll have to train him up," groaned the dark haired boss, placing the money-filled try to the side and reaching for another one, with the number '3' written clearly on the side. "He's only 16, and is starting out doing part-time since he still attends school. But during the interview he said that he might quit school and work for more than the 15 or so hours that after school staff work."

Maes just gave a throaty laugh, "That means that you'll have to come out of this office to train him! You're going to finally grace us with your appearance. Quick! Alert the media!"

Roy just cast his worker a steady glare. The only time the said man would come out of his office was when it was exceptionally busy, but now that school had gone back, it was pretty quiet during the day time, with everyone at work. Although during the after school rush, when Mothers would quickly drop in to buy some vegetables or meat for dinner, Roy would escape his shell and help out- although that was only for about half an hour though.

RaeWard Fresh, a small store that specialized in Fruit and Vegetables, although there was a small section of meat and the casual sugar-filled energy drink and fatty crisps. Since the store held such a reptuation, restraunts would take orders of fruit and vegetables, and early in the morning, one of the staff out in the back shed would deliver the requested items to the location. As the store was small, on a average day only three tills were open- so daily, there were only around three casual staff plus the boss. There were two truck drivers, although none of them were normally seen as they would normally start early in the morning and end around morning dinner. Like the checkout, there were three produce staff, who were currently fixing up the bins of fruit and pricing the items in the barging bin. Two staff also worked in the meat department and they swapped between attending to the meat and helping produce.

"Why aren't you doing something productive? Go help the produce people instead of bugging me. You know I have work to do." His voice came out as a quiet growl, although it may scare other people, Maes just smiled and waved his hand. Just because Roy was his boss didn't mean he had to listen to him. The two boys had been friends since College ( New Zealand College, so those in America or whatnot, it'd probably be High School to you ) and Maes probably knew more about the younger male that Roy himself.

"Yea, work that you have nine hours to complete," scoffed the taller waving around a ten dollar note he's withdrawn from the tray labeled '2', only to receive a warning look from Roy as he sighed and placed the money back in it's space. "Honestly, take a chill pill. If you're going to act like this when the newbie comes in, you'll probably scare him, and you and I both know that we need him, 'cause Lord forbid you actually come out of your office for more than a hour to do our job. What's he like anyway?"

"The newbie?" It was obvious, although Roy was off in his own world, counting some coins silently.

"No. The lobster that was swimming in the pool of that restraunt we went to a week a go. Of course the newbie!"

Roy just shrugged, "He seemed fine. A bit quiet though, and short to add to that. His application was perfect. This is his first job, not including random stuff like paperboy and lawn mowing for the next door neighbor. Quiet a character, he is. Although I guess we'll have to see how he is at work before judging." Roy had learnt from pass mistakes not to judge a book by it's front cover. This Edward kid (although he requested that the name "Ed" be printed on his name badge) was alright. Not perfect. He was nervous, as anyone would of been during the interview, although his emotions never showed though, which was one of the traits why he hired him. Other applications that he'd called in for an interview would fidget nervously and stutter, but Edward had taken it in his stride and answered the questions with confidence. He only lived about a ten minute walk away, which was easy and he seemed the type to get into his work, and complete it to the best of his ability.

A sharp knock on the tinted window of one of his two offices, one that was on the lower floor so he could keep an eye out on all of the staff and store while the costumers couldn't see clearly into the small room, pulled the dark haired man out of his thoughts as both him and Maes looked out of the window startled.

Havoc Jean stood there, leant forward so he was able to get a better look into the darkened window, a loose cigarette hanging from his mouth as he gave the two men a stern look, absently pointing at his watch, "It's almost opening! Get a move on you two!" he cursed.

"Havoc, you better take that damn smoke outside before you stink up the whole store and set the alarms off!" roared Roy, standing up from his seat and glaring at the produce worker.

Havoc just rolled his eyes, "But cigarette smoke is too thin to set off an alarm. I don't ge--"

"Out!"

And as quick as one would with the grim reaper on their heels, Havoc was sprinting out into the produce shead, and hopefully, outside into the cool Autumn wind. Sighing, Roy unlocked the office door, carefully balancing all three trays on his hand as he walked towards the registers, yawning loudly as he did so.

"Long night?" the friend asked, placing himself behind checkout one, which was placed right next to the door and placing down his keys and whatnot under the table which held the touch screen computer, recite printer, table cleaner, window cleaner (for the weighed and scanner) and lots of other bits and pieces, many of which were pictures of his young daughter and smiling wife.

"Suppose so. Had to get a uniform and badge made up for Edward, and also more damn paperwork," replied the Boss, placing the tills in their place and messing around with the computers until they were all up and running. It was already five minutes 'till opening, but as there were no cars outside the store at that time, they concluded it was going to be a slow Saturday- something it was on odd occasions. Although, it wasn't exactly a good thing, as the nine hours would go slower than a snail attempting to slither a mile.

Maes just laughed, feeling no pity for Roy, "Well you knew it'd be like that when you got the promotion." It was true, but Roy was thinking more of the power he'd be getting than the actual work that was behind it. With a sigh, Roy just leant on the till that Maes was standing at, a bored expression on his face.

"Well, I better get back to the damn paperwork before Riza gets here at 9:30am and screams her head off at me. When Edward arrives, he's short, long blonde hair that was- when he came in for the interview tied in a plat, although he should already be in his uniform- just tell him to come and see me in the office and we can get him sorted." Without waiting for a response, Roy walked over to the door and turned the 'CLOSED' sign to 'OPEN' and pressing a simple button on the doors which automatically opened them when sensing someone getting closer. His feet expertly dragged him back to his office where he attempted to burn holes in the mountain of paper, which didn't work thus he grabbed a pen and got to work, waiting for the newbie.

_**xXxXxXx **__**For The First Time In My Life... I'm Flying **__**xXxXxXx**_

_Buzz... Buzz... Buzz... Buzz_

"Shut that God damn thing up before I come up there and do it my bloody self!"

That woke the blond up from his sleep and automatically his arm reached out and slammed down on the 'SNOOZE' button before retreating back to shield his eyes from the morning light which creped though a gap in the curtain. A scoff escaped his dry mouth, his fathers yelling was more effective at waking him up then the actual alarm clock. The teen didn't allow himself to ponder on that thought as he sat up, and cradling his left arm to his chest , holding the arm lightly over the arm band that screeched from his wrist to the elbow. Already he could feel the bruises forming under the cotton bands, and a deep show of purple could be seen on his upper arms. Edwards right arm creaked lightly, the automails way of telling the blond that it needed to be oiled. With a grunt he swung his legs, one automail, one real off the side of the bed and waddled, still plagued by sleep into the bathroom, grabbing his uniform on the way.

He was still tired from what small amount of sleep he'd gotten the night before as he turned on the water to scalding hot- one that he'd gotten use to growing up. He stripped slowly out of his sleeping clothes (singlet top and boxers and arm bands), out of the corner of his eye he could see himself in the window but he kept his view on his face. Not because he was modest, but because of the canvas his body had become over the years. Some scars never heal, some would say- they didn't know how right they were.

His hair was practically falling out of the braid that he'd slept in. Long golden locks that reached his mid back in slight waves, not once had he cut his hair since his mother passed away, and he didn't think that he'd ever get the courage to cut it himself, or to let someone else do it. His mother had always done that for him, and it just didn't seem right if it was tampered with, the life old tradition. Bloodshot golden eyes stared back at him, and his skin looked slightly blotchy, probably from lack of nutrition. The steam floated from the shower, fogging up his image until he could only see a slight blur of his slightly tanned, but still pale for the fact that summer had ended only a few months ago, was seen.

The water felt good upon his skin, it allowed him to relax and sink into the warmth. He had around a hour before his shift of work started. Turning around so his back was facing the stream of water, effectively wetting his hair as he ran his hands through the locks before thoroughly washing out all the grime and oil that had gathered there since it was last washed. He was 16 now, and he knew that he needed to have money of his own, but that wasn't the only reason. He'd try as much as he could to spend as little time as he could at home. His father wasn't exactly someone that he wanted to be around- and although he had a brother, full brother that is; Al- the said younger boy was currently living with Winry and said girls grandmother out in the country.

The younger to the two took the mothers death full on, and unlike Edward, he balled his eyes out and Edward recommended that he go and stay with Winry's grandmother, a good friend of their mothers, for awhile. It was now three years on, and Al still lived over there, whenever he mentioned coming home, Edward would tell him not to. He didn't want Al to see the monster their father had become. But on the holidays Al and Winry would travel to the city and stay with Edward for a few days before going back to help Granny attend to the farm.

Once the blond was satisfied that he was clean he stepped out of the shower and quickly dried his body, wrapping his hair up into the towel until he was able to fix it into it's usual plat. The uniform T-shirt which was a navy blue, and the stores logo sowed onto the chest of it hung limply off his body. Although he didn't mind so much as he'd prefer to hide his figure than to show off his thin build to the world. Even though it was still warm he pulled on his arm bands, wincing as the fabric sifted across the tender skin before pulling the dark blue long sleeved sweat top overtop. After that was done he simple pulled out some clean looking black jeans and tied them in place with a belt. By the time he'd finished getting dressed the window was less fogged so he was able to see himself more clearly.

Roughly he dried his hair before skillfully tying his hair into a simple plat that dripped slightly down his top as it hung down his back. While he was quickly washing his face a loud thump sounded on the bathroom door, 'causing the teenager to jump out of fright. The knockings continued, each one getting more rough. Opening his mouth, nothing came out- swallowing nervously he opened his mouth and let out a loud, but shaky, "Y-yeah?"

"Hurry up will you! You're not the only damn one that has things to do today. Move your bloody ass before I kick you out of there!" The shouting was followed by heavy foot steps as his father descended down the stairs, cursing as he did so.

Edward was still shaking, his hands submerged in the basin which was filled with water. Shaking his head slightly he quickly washed his face before cleaning up the mess he'd made. He had half an hour to get to work he told himself as he entered his room and glanced quickly at the alarm clock. Remembering that the item was still on Snooze he turned off the alarm in full with a quick motion before packing his bag with a drink bottle, house and locker keys, wallet and a small tin filled with pre-rolled smokes. Quickly, but quietly, the sixteen year old scaled out of his window and landing with experience on the soft grass just below. He'd gotten into such a habit to jump out of his window, than to face the wrath of the man who called himself his father. Sighing, he turned on his heel and while lighting a smoke walked towards his new work, silently excited although his face remained stoic of all emotions.


	2. In Which A Frown In Turned Upside Down

**What Do You See?**

**XLemonPepperx**

**A Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction. **

**Roy x Edward x Roy**

**Angst/Drama/AU**

**I do not own Full Metal Alchemist- the Anime, Manga or characters. Only the plot and the following writing am I able to hold to my name. **

**Note: This story, the store mentioned in actually my work. Everything written about the store is practically exactly the same as the one I work in, although there will be some changes, just so it fits in with the plot.**

Note 2: I now have a Live Journal account, and I would love it if you guys would go chat to me or ask me questions through Live Journal. The link is on my profile. Thanks.

**Chapter One:**

**In Which A Frown In Turned Upside Down**

It was almost two cigarettes later that Edward spotted the building off in the distance. Stubbing out the smoke he gently tugged on a pair of white gloves that had been carelessly hanging out of his back pocket while he walked towards his refuge, in a matter of speaking. Entering the automatically doors a wave of excitement, mixed with nervousness flushed over the teenager, as his hands found themselves wringing together nervously in front of him.

"Yo! You Edward?"

Hearing his name, Edward titled his head to the side before looking beside him where a man stood. The two of them were separated by a crate filled with potatoes. "Um... Yeah." Nodded the blonde, taking notice of the uniform that the man wore, which was exactly the same to Ed's own.

"Welcome to Hell!" the man smiled, in a joking manner, "I'm Maes, and Roy, the guy who interviewed you asked me to show you the ropes." Edward just nodded again, a bit nervously- but this was practically his first job, so he concluded that he had a right to the reason why butterflies were living in his stomach. Mae's turned around and waved to a female, standing at one of the checkouts. The female just nodded to Maes before she turned around as a customer with a trolley-full walked up to her checkout.

Maes squeezed through the space at the end of the crate expertly before standing next to Edward, "Roy has probably told you most of the things, but I'll just be here to help you out- he told me this morning that he'll come out later and help you work the till." Placing a hand on the smaller boys' shoulder, Maes, still talking about the morning routine of the shop, which included clocking in and putting your items in the locker, missed the small flinch that Edward emitted.

Half an hour later, Edward was standing in front of the computer screen, pressing the buttons randomly in an attempt to remember what page held which items- although with everything he'd learnt earlier that day. It was only fair to say that his brain was overloading. It was quiet in the shop; Edward was placed on one of the back tills, with a "CLOSED" sign planted on his table. Maes and woman who introduced herself as Riza Hawkeye were casually chatting while they waited for the people who come up to the tills. Edward had taken a liking to Maes; he appeared laid back and just a fun-loving person to be around. Although Edward was a bit more cautious of Riza, she appeared intimidating, and he'd heard from Maes that Riza use to be a police Woman, but now she just works here, although every now and then she does nights with the Police when they were low staff or Riza has nothing planned for the night.

With a sigh, Edward lazily taped the "Page 2" button on the touch screen computer and scanned the items. Lost in his own world of memorizing the two different kinds of Carrots, and where they were placed in the database, Edward was obvious to Roy as he was standing right behind the younger. A smirk formed on Roys face as Edward scanned through the six pages trying to find Spring Carrots. Leaving him to suffer was an option, but Roy would of preferred to go back to the office as soon as he could, so- although in any other circumstance he would of left the younger to suffer in confusion, Roy reached forward, noticing as Edward jumped noticeably and took an unsteady step backwards, and tapped the "Page 3" key.

"Carrots are on page 2, spring carrots on page 3. They're on the same place on both pages, so they're easier to find," Roy spoke calmly, as Edward collected himself and silently nodded, flicking his plat from its rest place laying across his shoulder, to where it lay calmly down the middle of his back. "You finding everyone okay?" General procedure and he did have a status to live up to.

Edward shrugged, "Yea, kind of. It's still confusing though."

The boss just nodded," You'll get use to it, Shorty."

The last part was mairly a joke, but when the blonde started to shake slightly, Roy could only raise an eye brow, wondering exactly what he'd just done, "Edward? What's wro-" He was cut off when the said boy just turned to look at his boss, his face red with what would have been frustration and anger. Roy was prepared for an outburst, something that would draw attention to himself and disrupt the whole store, but rather, barely inaudible the younger of the two simple spoke- in a strained voice, amazingly monotonous for the emotions showing on his face;

"I'm not small."

To a normal person it would of help no room for comments or questions, but then again- Roy Mustang wasn't what you would call normal. The appearance of Roy had collection the attention from Maes and Riza, who were just watching the scene. Riza held a stern look on her face, almost daring Roy to say something else on the matter (and be punished afterwards). Roy, dumbly pretended not to see the look as he lazily waved a single hand in the air, "Sure sure, whatever you say. If it helps you sleep at night."

Edward just ignored his comment, glancing around the store in a way to avoid having to face his boss. He hated being called small with such passion. Normally, in any other location he would of shouted, but he was at work, and this was his boss talking to him. He didn't want to loose this job, it was his escape, and his father would be furious if he found out that he'd lost his job after only being there for a day- he'd never hear... or feel the end of it. Noting that he wasn't going to get a bite out of the younger Roy just shrugged, picking up an apple from the basket sitting next on the counter, containing various fruits and vegetables so the boy could learn where everything is hand-on, rather than just skimming through the pages.

**xXxXx I Hear The Wind... Call My Name... xXxXx**

Edward had been working at RaeWard for almost a week now; he had gotten the hand of the till and was now able to work by himself. He'd met many of the staff, and they all seemed nice- although at odd times, he couldn't shake the feeling of Riza just watching him out of the corner of her eye. He suspected that she was like that because, knowing that she was a police officer, he couldn't help but be nervous around her. When his beating first started many years ago, his father had threatened horrible stuff would happen if Edward was to ever breath a word to anyone, thus- out of fear he had kept silent. That was more than three years ago. Lost in his own thoughts, Edward clenched his gloved right hand into a tight fist. He only had two more years to go. Two more years, then he could escape. He'd be Eighteen then, the legal adult age. And once he reached that age, his father had no more power over him.

"You okay, Ed?" Maes, seeing the distant look on the younger face while he was placing the forgotten baskets back into their assigned place walked over to where the said boy was, standing at the checkout.

Hearing his nickname Edward snapped himself out of his thoughts, the thoughts that were much more welcomed when he was alone, with no one around. "Yeah, I'm fine." He responded, striating himself up and unclenching his hand that he only noticed moments before, "just a little bit tired."

Maes laughed, gently patting the boys shoulder lightly, which Edward was glad for since the contact didn't hurt enough to make him flinch. "Tough night, huh? Ahh, I remember my teenage years. Roy and I use to go out into town, stay out 'till God knows when. Funny memories, really."

Edward nodded his head, "Yeah, something like that." It was a lie, but anything to get Maes off his back, he'd go for it.

"Stop chatting, you boys have walk to do." Riza Hawkeye was glaring at the males through hard eyes, taking control of the situation. Deep eyes linger longer on the teenager. Something about him just didn't seem right. Riza, during her other job had dealt with many types of people. Shy, Abused, Drunks, Silent, Loud, Naive, Reckless. She had always been able to read people, know exactly how they're feeling, or what type of person they did. But Edward, he was so closed off. Riza didn't want to jump to conclusions so she just watched him, ever since he started. Something was just off, and that fact concerned the Cop. She knew that Edward could feel her watching him, intimidating with her gaze, but for some reason- although he fidgeted and flinched like he was trying to hide something, he kept his defensive walls up- blocking her from gaining more details.

"Aw, come on Riza. It's practically dead in here," moaned Maes, waving a hand around to signal the store that was only welcoming a few couples and Havoc, who was packing some apples into one of the many crates, a tooth pick hanging lazily from his mouth and a bored expression on his face.

Riza just sighed, shaking her head and placing a single finger on her temple where she moved it in calming circular motions, "I don't care," she replied, her stern voice held no room for an excuse as Maes just pouted picking up one of the green baskets placed on the side of Edwards table, "I'm going to go talk to Roy."

And with that said she turned sharply on her toes and walked off in the direction of Roy's office. Once she was out of earshot Edward visibly relaxed from the statue he'd become when she approached them. "Honestly," Maes began, a small smile on his lips, "If it wasn't for Riza, this place would be chaos. I swear she has more control over this place than Roy. But then again, Roy is more of a business man, while Riza is hands on."

Edward nodded, "How long have you known them?" He asked, curious of the relationship between the three.

"Oh God, a long time. In fact, everyone that works here, we knew each other before we started working. This place was going out for sail, and all of us got together and brought it. That would of been around five years ago- and as you can see, it's developed. But to answer your question, I'd known Roy since we were teenagers, and Roy met Riza when he joined up for the police, although he was practically doing the same thing as he does here- paperwork. But he did do a few bit runs. He's not involved in it any more. When I asked him, he wouldn't say- and Hey, I'm not one to pry into others business." Laughing yet again, Maes stalked over to his till which was directly behind Edwards.

**xXxXx It's A New World... It's A New Start... xXxXx**

Gently rapping her knuckles on the door, Riza waited patiently for Roy to unlock the door from his side. It didn't take long for the dark haired mans door to swing open, granting the blonde officer entrance.

"Riza? What do I owe the pleasure?" Was the casual greeting from Roy, his eyes never leaving the computer screen as he typed away on the keyboard. Papers lay discarded all on his desk, each piece had a comment in the noticeable font that belongs to none other than the man casually sitting in his chair. A half full mug of coffee placed right next to him, in arms reach.

The worker sighed, gently picking up the papers and stacking them into neat piles, "I came to talk to you about Edward."

Upon hearing his new workers name Roy turned around slightly on his chair, giving Riza his full attention, "What about Edward?" He asked carefully. The boy help potentional, and he hoped that he wasn't breaking the rules some how- he just didn't seem like that type of person.

Riza frowned as she spoke carefully, a confused look in her eyes, "I' don't know... Something just seems a bit off... Like he's hiding something."

The older just lay back on his seat, taking in the females words carefully. "You're part of the force, so I think that we should look into your theory. He doesn't seem too bad, but compared to normal boys his age... He does seem a bit different."

Riza nodded her head in agreement, "We should just keep an eye out for him. When concerns me the most is that I can't read him. Whenever I look at him, he seems to freeze, almost as if he's trying to hide something. I really do think something is wrong. But I think we should just keep watch, until we know exactly what it is. There's no use jumping to conclusions, just incase they're wrong."

"Yeah," It was a simple response, but he was agreeing with everything Riza was saying. The younger of the two nodded and left the office, going back to her checkout. After Riza had left Roy allowed his mind to think back to when Edward had started, and his posture and attitude. Whenever Roy would call him short, he looked as if he had the potentional to do damage, but it was as if he almost wasn't allowed to saying anything back. Let alone stick up for himself. Sure, he might of thought that since he's in a working environment he'd need to act more mature and not make a scene. But after working alongside Maes and whatnot, he should know that it's alright to just be spontaneous. Groaning, Roy placed his head in his hands, glancing out the window to where his works were. Mae's was winning as Riza appeared to be telling him to get back to his checkout, but Edward, he was stood there, gently leaning against the table, eyes distant as he seemed to be lost within his own thoughts.


End file.
